Wolf Warriors
by WhiteHawk98
Summary: Isamu, Ookami, Takeru, Riju and Cathleen. All of them are ordinary teenagers in the Leaders High School. But all the five have a secret, they're truly wolves with elemental powers! Lightning and thunder, Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. How can they balance their lives between the school's life and surviving from Wolf hunters?
1. Chapter 1

**Takon: *Facedesks* Aren't you gonna complete the other story? That Wolf's Rain one?**

**Me: *Whines* But I'm so eager to write about this one! **

**- Fine.. But don't neglect the other one! *Flails* I MUST be introduced.**

**-Alright then =3 Please sit back and enjoy reading ^3^ Don't forget to review, please! I hope you find it a good story =3 And just to make ya know, the bold line is for introduction or a sentence from the author,** _this kind of writing is what the character thinks, or says in his/herself._

* * *

**Wolf Warriors**

**Chp. 1**

This is Leaders High School. A large, wide building crowded with students, teachers and workers. There isn't a separate sections for the girls and boys. Shared classes, cafeteria, GYM and library except bathrooms. ( **Of course x"D **)

This school is the best in town, it also supports the teenagers hobbies, but is also strict about studies. Since the principal says everyday, ''We're the LEADERS of the future!"

Well.. There isn't a strict order to wear a uniform. And the school isn't THAT strict.

In the library, a young teenager boy sat alone on a chair, in front of his laptop on a table. Nothing but silence, and of course, the sound of the tapping on the keyboard's buttons. The boy locked his blue eyes on the laptops screen, suddenly, noticing that the laptop needs to be charged, the boy's fists clenched, and sighed. He looked around and tucked his finger in the charging hole, the laptop's screen got brighter, it was indeed being charged! The boy blinked and crossed his eyes, the laptop suddenly was quickly charged, two minutes later, it was completely charged. The boy removes his finger and continued tapping.

Meanwhile, another boy walked into the school gates, holding with his hand a bag of popcorn, he stopped when he tasted the cold popcorn and crossed his eyes, he looked around and smirked deviously, suddenly his hand grew redder, and the popcorn in it started to pop again, his hand returned to its original color, he snickered and began to eat a hot, delicious popcorn. Watching, another boy with a muscualr built, a tie on his head and sharp brown eyes snorted. ''Takeru! Isamu-Senpai said that we shouldn't use our powers in our own needs.." He says, ''And Isamu-Senpai isn't here, right? Ookami-Kun?" Takeru snickered, flopping a popcorn in his mouth. ''Baka, you're disobeying the Senpai's rules!" Ookami snarled, ''And who cares about his stupid rules? Dammit. Get a life Ookami, it's just a popcorn." Takeru snarled and walked away.

Ookami widened his eyes and snarled furiously, _'Fine.. If he says so~' _He smirked, and looked at a brick of rock in the floor, it was suddenly lift up by itself, Takeru's foot hits the brick and he suddenly trembles and falls with a thud yelping. ''OI! OOKAMI-KUN YOU'RE SO DOOMED!" He snarled furiously, and got up, chasing the other boy who was laughing and is now running for his life..

The two still chased each other, passing by another boy who seemed younger, he was in front of the drinks machine. He inserts two coins and presses a button, waiting. _'Blast, I'm thirsty.. Stupid piece of junk!' _The boy snarled and kicked the machine, it suddenly threw out the two coins. The boy raged and flailed, ''FOR HADE'S SAKE!" He snarled, and sighed. Glancing around him, he looked at his thump which began to pour out water! He grinned and tucked his thumb into his mouth, drinking the water that kept running out of his finger. Sucking and drinking with satisfied expressions. Two students passed by him and widened their eyes, they began to laugh, ''Baby Riju!" One boasted, ''Mm?" Riju rose an eye brow, his jaw dropped with shock, and he flailed wit embarrassment, ''W-WAIT! I-I'M NOT A KID! I-I don't suck my thumb.." He cried anime tears, two students continued walking as the laughed harder. ''Oh man.. But I was just thirsty!" He groaned.

In the science laboratory, a girl stood in front of a beaker, holding a test tube, her goggles on her eyes as she makes sure her scarf doesn't drops off her neck, she sighed, _'Okay Cathy~ You can do it..'_ she thought, slowing pouring the liquid from the test tube into the beaker, she yelped and dropped the test tube when two girls laughed, ''Cathleen, aren't you bored of the same experiment?" One laughed, ''No.. W-Well I'm still trying to.." Cathleen ducked her head away, shyly. ''Oh well, you nerds never get bored of anything. Books worm!" The other girl laughed holding her sides, Cathleen blinked and sighed deeply.. Deeply.. So deeply.. That it actually blew the girls' hairs, and few papers away. The girls widened their eyes and squealed trying to fix their hairs again. ''OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry!" Cathleen squeaked as she jumped to help them, the girl flailed with her arms, ''OI! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" She yelped, Cathleen backed away ducking her head. ''You're so doomed Cathy, just wait for it!" The girls glared, and turned their backs to her, walking away, they suddenly stopped with wide eyes that soon turned into a heart-shaped sparkling eyes, both of them squealing, ''I-Isamu-Kun!"

''Isamu-Senpai.." Cathleen widened her eyes, ''Why is Cathy-San doomed? If I may know?" Isamu tilted his head, calmly. ''U-U..N-No!'' A girl laughed twirling her hair bangs with her finger, ''W-We were just playing, pfft.." A girl laughed, nudging her friend, ''Yeah! I mean, PAFT, Cathy is so nice!" She grinned. Isamu sweatdropped and smiled softly, ''Then may I have some space to talk to Cathy for a moment?" He asked, the two girls flailed and quickly moved aside, Cathleen blushed and cleared her voice, ''I-Isamu-Sama.." She bent slightly, ''I would like to meet you, Ookami, Takeru and Riju-Kun in the break, as always. There's something important I need to tell you guys." He smiled softly, ''O-Oh sure, Isamu-Senpai!" Cathleen grinned rubbing the back of her neck, Isamu peaked his head over her head to see the experiment she was working at, ''I appreciate your good job in that, Cathleen." He smiled softly, ''No need to thank me! I-I mean.. Of course.. " She grinned, standing straight with a finger lifted, ''This is my job as a member in the Science club!" She blinked nervously. Isamu sighed, ''Would you stop being formal for me? Cathy-San?'' Isamu tilted his head, ''A-Alright then.." Cathy ducked her head away, Isamu turned his back and walked out. Stopping at the door, ''Oh.. And Cathy-San.." He smiled charmingly, looking back at her, she widened her eyes with a deep blush on her face, ''Y-Yes? Isamu-Sama?" She tilted her head. ''The experiment's producing smoke." He said simply, the girl gasped and rushed to her equipments, taking the test tube out with her hand and waving in the air to clear the air from the smoke. Squeaking from embarrassment. Isamu smiled softly and walked away.

_'What will Isamu-Senpai tell us after all?' _Wondered the young girl..


	2. Chapter 2

_'What will Isamu-Senpai tell us anyway..?' _Wondered Cathleen.

During the class, the teacher took lots of time to enter.. The students were raging! Taking advantage to play, yap or eat. A young teenager boy walked into the class with a trustful smirk, all of the girls stood at once, ''RIJU-KUN!" They squealed, ''HAAII!" Riju laughed waving, walking between the glaring boys and the squealing girls, he stopped at one girl and pointed at her with a smirk and a wink, ''BLAST!" He snickered, the girls squealed and almost fainted, ''I want to get a blast too!" Another girl squeaked, ''Me three!" "Not before me!" The girls growled and rushed over Riju, surrounding him as he lifts his hand doing his well-known hand sign, ''BLAST! BLAST!" he yelled as the girls around him squealed.

Ookami sighed, ''This big flirt won't quit this stupid-ness!" He snarled, hearing Riju's laughs. Cathleen slowly reached for Ookami's muscular shoulder and tapped it gently, Ookami turned to her grunting, ''I-Isamu-Sempai wants to tell us something in the break.. Tell the others, please." She said smiling softly, Ookami nodded and went to Riju, he pushed the girls aside, ''Oi! Dammit, get back! Don't push!" He snarled as he pushes through the girls and grabs Riju's neck, picking him up. Riju gasped and wriggled, ''OOKAMI-KUN! Let me go, let me go!" He wriggled, ''Stop that, Riju. There's NO time for flirting with girls now.." He snarled, walking away dragging the 15 years old behind him who whined.

He sat Riju in his seat and snarled, ''Isamu-Sama needs to tell us something important in the break, make sure you don't get distracted, and tell this to Takeru." Ookami snarled and walked away, ''Takeru, you say~" Riju smirked at Takeru, knowing that since Takeru has fire powers, he dislikes water.. Or touching it..He jumped next to him, ''HAI!" "OI! Riju! The hell are you doing here!?" Takeru snarled, Riju began to poke him teasingly, ''Isamu-Sempai wants to tell us something in the break~ Thought you should know!" Riju smirked grinning, with every poke, Takeru rages even more. Lots of angry marks spreading across Takeru's face, ''RIJU! TAKE YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF ME NOW!" Takeru boasted, ''Oi, oi! Takeru-Sama! You sound really angry!" Riju freaked leaning backwards slowly, ''I..Despise.. Touching you, you little water brat!" Takeru snarled, ''SCOOT!" "AI!" Riju yelped and rushed back to his seat.

When the break bell rang, all the students rushed out. Isamu stood on one chair in front of a square shaped table, eating silently, Cathleen places the tray of food on the table and sits down silently, along with Riju, Takeru and Ookami. ''So what's the big deal, Sempai?" Takeru asked growling, ''We all know that across this city many wolf hunters live. And are after wolves..'' Isamu spoke, they nodded. ''Things are getting so hard on us to hide our identity. And if these hunters caught one of us they will surely kill him, and to keep our existence a secret I want none of you to use your powers for selfish needs, or anything else. When we have a mission then we may use them.'' Isamu said, ''But-" "NO excuses please, Takeru-Kun.'' Isamu looked at Takeru with sparkling blue eyes, meeting his furious red eyes.

''He's right.." Riju rubbed the back of his neck, ''I mean.. We don't want to be busted.." He shrugged, ''But that's not it.." Isamu interrupted, ''I've heard that the Zagaross Island's portals are opened.." He said, ''Dammit.." Ookami's fists clenched, ''But.. What is the Zagaross Island?" Riju blinked tilting his head, ''An island were abnormal creatures live there.." Takeru answered, fists clenched, ''Nani?" Riju widened his eyes, ''We, ourselves are Zagaross creatures.. Wolves with elemental powers that can turn into humans. But we're the only ones who protect the people from the other creatures in Zagaross.." Cathleen continued, ''If the portals to Zagaross are opened, we will face a monster everyday.." Ookami snarled, ''And our duty is to stop them.." Isamu ended, hitting the table with his fist, ''We won't let these monsters pass through.. We must guard the portal to Zagaross.. '' He added. Riju's eyes widened, ''This is so complicated.." He said.

''You're still young and we won't BLAST your head with information." Takeru snickered, ''Nnnh.." Riju grunted, crossing his arms. ''So, from now on.. Whenever there's a sign of an abnormal creature, who threats the life of the humans, we shall destroy it. Got it?" Isamu crossed his eyes, ''You got it!" Riju stood up, smirking, ''I'm with you!" Ookami smiled, standing up as well, Takeru rolled his eyes, ''Whatever.. But I'm in.. I wanna kicks some asses." He snickered standing up, Cathleen silently nodded smiling. Isamu smiled softly, pleased at this spirit from his team.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang after a couple of hours. Another school day is over. All the students went back to their dorms. _'Ever since they made the dorms, there was no use of going to school by bus or any vehicle..' _Isamu thought, looking at the large building.

He walked into the dorms' corridors, He opens the door to a room and sat on the bed. He shares the same room with his team. The room is fairly big enough to fit all the five. Riju was playing some video games with focused, wide eyes. Cathleen was sitting on the bed with a book held in her hands. Takeru was laying down and Ookami was watching Riju. ''So.." Riju paused the game, and looked back, ''How can we know if an abnormal creature escaped the island?.. I mean.. We can't possibly just feel it.. Right?" He blinked, ''Only we can see the Zagaross creatures, since we're from the same island. I think the people will face a trouble, not being able to see what will attack them." Cathleen says calmly, putting the book on her lap, ''But we will know by just patrolling. Everything will be okay as long as we stay as a team and follow the rules. I'm looking at you.. Takeru-Kun." Isamu said, looking at Takeru with the corner of his eyes, Takeru huffed and curled to the other side.

It was nearly night, the moon shinning upon the large Academy. Isamu was walking alone in the corridors of the academy, looking out at the windows, and glaring slightly at the distance. _'Why is it too quiet.. Than it's.. Suppose to be..' _He thought. And walked out of the Academy's door, looking at its garden surrounded by fences, he blinked as he hears a slight growl, he shifts into a wolf snarling, baring his fangs, ''Oi.. Don't get so furious now." The voice smirked, a creature with the body of a lion and the head of an eagle walked out, sitting on its back paws, ''I mean no harm to you.." the creature smiled, ''I'm afraid I don't believe you..'' Isamu snarled, crossing his eyes, ''Ai.. I see you're another Guardian of the Zagaross portal.'' The creature grinned and stretched, ''Finally~ The portal is opened and now I can wander and explore what's there in the outer world~" He sighed, ''You do not belong in this world, go back to Zagaross now.'' Isamu took a step forwards growling, the creature widened his eyes, ''Eh.. Eh.. Mister Guardian.. I didn't do anything!" He gritted his teeth, ''It is a big mistake that the portal is opened, creatures like you must never turn up.. Leave before I use strength." He warned. ''You're starting to make me mad.. Just let me wander around freely, stupid Guardian." The creature scoffed, turning away. A grey wolf stood in front of him, blocking his way, ''Thank you, Ookami." Isamu said.

''another guardian?!" The creature widened its eyes, backing away, ''Oi! Don't step on me, godzilla.." Riju snarled, behind the creature. The creature yelped and turned around, ''T-Three guardians?" He asked, ''I ask again, will you return to the portal and stay in the island or must we force you?" Isamu snarled. ''Bastards! Out of my way!" The creature snarled, jumping over Ookami and running further away from the team and the academy, ''Cathleen." "Yes, Senpai." Cathleen nodded and stretched her wings, hitting the ground and flying swiftly towards the creature, she flew steadily in front of him, and with one clap of her wings, blowing the creature away, ''Riju.'' ''Yesss sir~" Riju snickered, the creature felt the ground under him go slightly wet, and more wet. His legs sunk into a shallow water, ''What the!" He widened his eyes, backing away, but Cathleen quickly blew a hard winds, so hard with cold temperature that the water surrounding the creature's legs froze, ''AI!" He yelped and tried to move, Cathleen landed in front of him. ''Seems that you're not so hard to defeat." Isamu walked between his team members.

''Just tell me what kind of mistake have I done? I just wanted to get out of Zagaross for a night.." The creature wriggled, ''Exactly. And no creature must get out of Zagaross.. The portal is only for the guardians to capture creatures and send them to the island." Isamu snarled, shifting human, and advancing towards the creature who shook slightly, ''Go back.'' Isamu snarled, with his hand touching the creature, light shone around the two, and shiny mist spun around the creature, ''N-No!'' It frowned, a giant, yellow portal formed from behind him, and the creature was soon pulled into the portal. Soon enough the portal vanished. Isamu stood straight and sighed.

''This is worrying.." Ookami said, ''Mm?" Isamu turned to him, ''I remember.. In the old days.. We used to fight furious, mercyless creatures.. This one seemed to just.. Wander around, not hurting anyone.." Ookami added, ''Well whatever he was. The rules are the rules. This portal gathers the two worlds together, and we must keep The Zagaross a secret." Isamu crossed his eyes, ''Yes.. I-Isamu-Sama." Ookami nodded. ''You're such a fool, Isamu.." Takeru snarled, ''Don't talk to Senpai like that, Takeru-Kun. You're such a disloyal brat!" Ookami snarled, grabbing Takeru's shirt, ''Let him talk, Ookami-Kun. If his point was right.." Isamu turned to Takeru, who snarled furiously, ''That creature seemed to want nothing but to roam around like a useless creature.. Last year we couldn't itch our heads because of the numbers of monsters we face everyday.." He snarled, ''The portal closed, and this is the reason the monsters increased. But now it's a strict rule. NO one should enter through the portal.'' Isamu explained, ''Why are we making this such a big deal guys? Maybe it's just him. A peaceful creature who doesn't like to fight.." Riju shrugged, ''Riju-Kun is right, Senpai." Cathleen turned to Isamu with a smile, ''No need to worry about such things." She added. ''Anywho, it's over now.'' Ookami grinned, Isamu turned away and headed back to the dorms. Riju shrugged and bounced childishly after Isamu, followed by Cathleen and Ookami.

_'One day.. Senpai..' _Takeru snarled, standing there, _'These monsters will overwhelm you for taking it as an easy matter..'_ He thought. And snorted, tucking his hands into his pockets and leaving silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Isamu returns to the dorms, his team following, Takeru huffs as he drops on the couch. Riju and the others were asleep except Takeru and Isamu.

Isamu stares at the surroundings from the window, Takeru turns his head to him, _'Being the leader doesn't mean you're always right..'_ He thought, ''Isamu-Sama.. " He called, Isamu looked back and blinked, ''Are you a guardian because you hate monsters..? Because you want to revenge? Or to protect the academy?" He asked boldly, ''Are you asking because you doubt me?" Isamu asked calmly, ''No.. But you have to know, as a guardian your job is to protect the people from the monsters.. And make sure monsters are peaceful towards the humans.. But you hate them, you should believe in peace between the two worlds." Takeru explained, standing up as he glares. ''Don't tell me what should I do and what I shouldn't do, alright?" Isamu growls angrily, and opens the window, ''W-Where to?" Takeru widened his eyes, ''Patrolling.." Isamu crossed his eyes and jumped off. ''I-Isamu-Sama! Wait up!" Takeru called, _'I won't let him do anything stupid..' _thought Takeru, growling he jumped out of the window. Following Ismau's scent.

Meanwhile, Isamu was still looking around for any signal from the Zagaross creatures. ''Is that him? Is that him?" A monster whispered to another,hiding behind the trees, the snake- headed creature grinned ''Hai! Hai! That's him already! It's a good thing lord Agira can open portals for us to move out freely! Now let's get our job done!" The monster snickered, looking at Isamu. Who looked backwards glaring, he bared his fangs snarling, ''Who goes there?" He called growling. Suddenly a long slippery tail grabbed and squeezed him, Isamu yelped with pain hearing his own shoulder bone break. ''Isamu-Sama!" Takeru widened his eyes and ran forwards. Isamu's hand shone brightly, electrical charges forming quickly, as he hits the monster strongly, the snake-headed monster yelped and backed way. Despite his injury, Isamu launched at the monster, but suddenly got smacked. Another monster stood in front of his partner, tail swishing. The snake-Headed monster, all of a sudden, yelped with pain as he felt a really burning shot hits his back. Takeru stood there with smoke fading out of his fist. ''Bastard!" The monster growled and tried to grab him with his long, thick tail but Takeru jumped off and flipped in the air, shifting to his wolf form and with his powerful jaws. He snaps at the monster's eye, ''OKASHI! Take him and run back! I'll deal with him!" the monster yelped, trying to shake Takeru off.

Okashi nodded and grabbed Isamu, the black-blueish haired boy glared and punched the monster with his electric hand, so powerful that it sent Okashi away and hitting him against the tree.

The snake-headed monster slammed Takeru against the ground, suddenly a yellow light shone around, and gathered to form a portal. _'Oh, no! I'm so late..' _The monster gasped and grabbed Isamu who struggled snarling, Takeru widened his eyes and ran after the monster, who was grabbing Isamu tightly. Takeru jumped growling, trying to prevent the monster from taking Isamu. But the monster escaped into the portal and disappeared. Takeru hits the ground groaning and looked at Okashi who sunk into another portal under him..

Takeru's eyes were wide, twitching slightly, realizing he failed in protecting his leader. _'T-Takeru.. Hachiro.. Since when.. You've became so weak?' _He lowered his head and sighed, standing up with crossed eyes, _'Wait a second.. Only Isamu-Sama can open a portal TO Zagaross Island, not FROM..' _He thought, ''I have to tell the others!" He determinded and ran off as fast as he can.

Takeru suddenly boosts the door open, so loud that the others sat up quickly.. Riju actually flipped off his bed yelping. ''Takeru-Semai? Fuuuaah~ What's wrong?" Asked Cathleen, yawning and stretching. ''Two monsters took Isamu-Sama away to Zagaross.. As I believe.'' He snarled, lowering his looks and clenching his fists. ''Oi?" Cathleen rose her gaze with wide, pure blue eyes. And quickly kicked the blankets off her, wearing her vest and sliding her legs in her boots, ''But.. Isamu-Sempai can only open the portal.. How did the monsters open a portal by themselves? Unless.. There was another person who can also open portals.." She said worriedly, ''We're probably facing a new difficulty. Obviously." Ookami said, putting on his head band, and wearing his hoodie, ''Huh?" Riju wondered sleepily, taking off the blankets and wearing his goggles, ''According to what I've read and heard, Isamu-Sama is the second person who can open the portal." He explained calmly, ''Nani?.. But.. Who?" Riju asked blinking. ''I'm not sure, but it's a lord.. I think, he's a wolf-dragon creature. He has all the elements except the wind element. He escaped the Zagaross prison and now he sends monsters through a portal he opens for them to capture the wind guardian. And since he was cursed by the great guardians, he can't go from Zagaross to our world.'' Ookami explained, ''Wow dude.. You're a NERD.." Riju widened his eyes, ''If he wants the wind guardian then I can give it to him calmly.. '' Cathleen said softly, rubbing her neck, ''We will NOT risk any guardian, ''Let's go find a way to bring him back.." He said, and ran off along with the others.

Meanwhile, Isamu was surrounded by the two monsters, in a jungle with leafy trees, fairly cloudy sky, and beautiful sights. ''Oi.. Do you think he died?" Okash asked, looking at his Snake-Headed partner, ''N-NO!" the other monster boasted, ''Lord Agira will be mad if he is.. HEY! Let's poke him!" He grinned like a dope, but upon hearing a groan he looked back at Isamu. ''We shouldn't have hit his head.. He passed out for forty five minutes, and that's all your fault!" Okashi glared at his partner. Isamu opened his eyes slowly, wincing with pain, at the sight of the monsters he snarled and got up on his four paws in his wolf form, snarling furiously, ''Who are you two? Why are we in Zagaross?" He growled, ''No need to know our names, you know patience is good. They say when the snow melts, the grass appears." The monster smirked, Isamu got fed up and jumped at the monster, but the snake-headed creature grabbed Isamu's neck, strangling him, Isamu gasped and dug his claws into the monster's hand, wriggling violently. Trying to shock the monster with his electric powers, _'He.. Doesn't get effected by electricity here?' _He wondered. ''Look at you now, wriggling like a rat. You see alone, you're weak. Electricity doesn't effect me here, but sadly in the other world I become weaker. Since Zagaross gives me power, I don't consider electricity a threat." The monster smirked, ''Leave the human already, snake head." A voice demanded, the snake-headed monster looked up and crossed his eyes, ''Takahiro.." he snarled, the same griffon Isamu's team faced ''You again?" Isamu widened his eyes, the snake head threw Isamu behind him snarling, ''Takahiro, what brought you here?" The monster growled, ''Doesn't matter. Let the human go, you have nothing to do with him here." "Lord Agira wants him and his orders must be done." Okashi interrupted glaring, ''Fine.. Then have it your way." Takahiro snarled, just as the monster ran towards him, with a powerful hit, Takahiro sends the monster hitting the rocky wall. Okashi widened his eyes at Takahiro, Isamu took the chance and slammed the monster away with a blow of electric charges, when he suddenly yelped._  
_

Takahiro grabs Isamu and stretched his large wings, which lifted him up in the air. Isamu yelped and held Takahiro's mane tightly, ''Never tried flying before?" Takahiro laughed. After a while, the griffon landed next to a cave, decorated with drawings on the trees, fruits here and there, and some rocks to sit on and a net from a co-co nut tree to another to sleep on, Isamu quickly jumped off snarling, and began to walk away. Takahiro blinked and looked up at the sky, it was nearly dawn. ''Hey! You'll get caught again! Wait up!" Takahiro stood up, ''Stop this alright?" Isamu growled, ''Leave me alone already..'' He snarled, and continued to walk out of sight. ''I know a way out!" Takahiro stood up,, Isamu suddenly stopped. Turning to Takahiro who smiled.

''They got you in here someway.. Through a portal right?" Takahiro asked grinning, ''Y-Yeah but how? W-Where is it?" Isamu blinked looking around rush-ily, Takahiro laughed, ''Na'h! Let's not worry ourselves about that, we'll think of everything tomorrow kay?" He snickered laying down on the large net which fits him, ''I don't have time.. I have to go back to my team!" Isamu snarled, ''Oh the other guardians? Eeeh, they'll be fine!" Takahiro grinned, ''I won't wait for you.. I'll go find the other portal myself." Isamu determined glaring, ''You won't find it. Stop being so rushy.. As the leader of the guardians you need to know that everything's good at its own time!" Takahiro crossed his eyes, ''I'm fed up of being told what I should be! I know what I'm doing, kay?" Isamu growled, ''You really hate monsters, right?" Takahiro sighed, ''That's new to me.." Isamu rolled his eyes.

''Well.. I saved you! I mean, I'm trying to show that I'm kind but you just.." Takahiro shook his head, ''I don't find you trust worthy." Isamu glared. He sighed, ''Monsters.. They're just mercy-less and not worth to be trusted." "How so?" "My parents.. They were guardians.. All of my teams' parents were guardians as well. But Takeru's father, Hachiro, wasn't really pleased with the fact that my parents lead the team. There was a lord who was captured in this island lured Hachiro to side with him. And since Fire was an important element to him, Hachiro agreed to free him, and by that the lord promised Hachiro that he will be the leader.. So when everything flamed, our parents lost their powers and soon enough they were taken by the monsters.. Even Hachiro.. Exiled to somewhere on the island we don't know. Now the lord is freed from his chains and every once in a while, he'd send monsters to capture the wind guardian and gain her powers, just like Hachiro, Cathleen is needed by the lord to become stronger and monsters eat humans souls as well.. Ever since hate poured into my heart and I showed no mercy towards any monster.. All this and you still want me to trust you?" Isamu growled, ''Well.. Only time will prove that I'm not a threat." Takahiro smiled, ''I'll be your guide to the portal and you don't need to worry.." He added, laying his head back. Isamu blinked and sat down, then after making sure no one was around he layed down. Hearing Takahiro get off the net and lay next to him, shifting closer, ''Not a step closer." Isamu growled with his eyes closed, ''N'aw but I'm scared!" Takahiro whined, making Isamu snicker

Meanwhile, Riju sighed and whined, ''Oi.. We've been searching for hours.. I'm sleepy!" He stretched yawning, Takeru snarled looking up at the sky, ''Cathy! Have you seen anything yet?" He called, Cathleen flew steadily in the air, her wings clapping, ''Iie.." She sighed, landing on the ground, ''Seriously guys.. I'm so tired. I need to get my beauty sleep!" Riju yawned, ''Isami can handle himself. No need to search for a portal." Ookami said coldly, leaning against the tree with his arms crossed, ''Let's go to sleep and we'll think of a solution tomorrow.." He suggested. Riju nodded. Takeru and Cathleen widened their eyes and flailed boasting, ''NEVER! I'LL FIND ISAMU-SAMA!" They yelled, and blinked, Ookami rose an eyebrow and sighed heavily.

''LET ME GO! BAKA! PUT ME DOWN, GODDAMN!" Takeru yelled wriggling violently, as Ookami grabbed the two and carried them on his shoulders with a cold look on his face, Cathleen crying anime tears silently and sobbing while Takeru flails madly, ''LET ME GOT! Bastard! I demand you put me down NOW! You're so FRIED Ookami" He snarled, behind Ookami, walked Riju with his hands behind his head. Smiling and walking like nothing happened.


	5. Chapter 5

''Human Guardian.." The voice called, Isamu groaned and curled to the other side, '' ... Wake up, baka!" The voice repeated. Isamu opens one eye, Takahiro grinned, ''I made us lunch!" He said joyfully. ''You mean breakfast." Isamu rolled his eyes and sat straight stretching.

''I need to leave, but thanks for offering anyway." Isamu said, ''Still you don't trust me huh?" Takahiro questioned. ''Oh well, you may not like me, but you're gonna ADMIRE my food!" Takahiro grinned, putting large leaf with some fruits on top of it, down on the ground, ''Mm.. This must be slicer.." He grunted, poking an orange. ''Look, why do you treat humans that way?" Isamu growled, ''You're supposed to be my enemy." He stated.

Takahiro laughed, ''I guess I like humans. After all, I was raised by a human." He grinned, ''I know you don't trust me for your past.. But hey! None of your fingers look the same, and not all of the monsters are the same!" He chuckled, ''Eat that coconut it's awesome." He winked, Isamu sighed and grabbed the coconut, ''How are you gonna get me out of here?" Isamu asked, ''Simple." Takahiro mumbled as he eats, ''Their lord Agira opens portals from here to your world. If we sneaked into his territory the time he opens the next portal, we can fight his guardians off and kick you in!" He smirked wriggling his eyebrows. ''That's weak." Isamu said quickly, ''But this is how we do it down here!" Takahiro shrugged.

After finishing the meal, Takahiro stood up and sighed. ''Alright now, to know when Agira opens the next portal we have to ask Sky Defenders." he said, leaning down for Isamu to sit on his back, ''Who?" Isamu asked, climbing the wing and settling himself on the griffin's back, taking a hold of his feathers. ''Sky Defenders. A bunch of winged monsters who are against Agira. They spy on his plans, ruin and destroy them as well as his portals. They keep Zagaross safe while you keep your world safe." Takahiro explained, and his wings clapped. Lifting him up in the air. ''They know when will he open the next portal and they will... Surely.. Help us." He gulped, ''Me. There's no us in here." Isamu snarled, ''Fine.. Selfish Electric brat.." Takahiro mumbled, ''What was that?" Isamu widened his eyes, ''OH nothing.. Ignore me." "Can do."

''B-But anyway. You have to leave the talking to me. They're mysterious and tough to deal with." Takahiro said, Isamu nodded quietly.

When they landed two large griffings standing on two legs blocked their way, pointing their spears at them, ''Identify yourselves!" One ordered, ''Takahiro Akko and-" "Isamu Takeo." Isamu interrupted, Takahiro shot a glare at Isamu. ''And why did you come here? Why did you bring him?" A griffin growled, looking at Isamu, ''W-Well he's stuck in this island and he needs to get out of here-" "Sir Agathon will not be pleased when he sees a filthy creature like that." The griffin growled, ''Excuse me?" Ismau stood up on Takahiro's back growling, ''Get out of the territory or else, we shall consider this as an invasion." The griffin growled, ''As long as you have this human with you, you're not allowed to enter this territory." The other added.

Takahiro yelped when he was poked with the sharp, pointed spear, and quickly flew off.

''Those bastards! Did you hear what he said?" Isamu snarled, ''Well-" ''And yeah SURELY the will help." Isamu growled interrupting, ''OH hawrhawr I forgot, the leader of the Sky Defenders despises humans. And the leader of the guardians despises monsters. Now you see why you both are so messed up." He laughed and yelped getting smacked by Isamu.

Takahiro landed and Isamu jumped off and dropped on his knees, face in his palms, ''Gosh why am I stuck with idiots.." He mumbled, ''The leader of Sky Defenders is right to.. Dislike humans you know.." Takahiro hesitated, ''What happened to him happened to me. Before Zagaross got separated from your world, hunters where everywhere on this island.'' He added, Isamu turned to him blinking, ''They burned our homes, killed our family for feathers and what not. And turned us into toys.. Torturing us for fun. The leader of Sky Defenders is a Falcon Griffin I knew since then. And we both hated humans so much, yet we were so close. And ever since we made a promise. That we'll make a team and kill these humans who took away everything from us. Well, there was a man.. You know, he's called Takeo." Takahiro smiled, Isamu widened his eyes, ''My dad? You met him?" He asked, ''Well he freed me with his team and offered Agathon to run with us but he refused and called me a betrayer. Well ever since I worked for your dad and when I knew you are his son I wanted to watch over you. You dad told me so before he disappeared.." Takahiro explained.

''I guess.. Even humans are monsters, huh?" Isamu looked down,_ 'That's why my dad was respected and well known for he understands the balance between monsters and humans.' _Isamu thought, ''Hey? you here?" Takahiro waved his paw, ''Yeah, yeah.. I was just thinking." Isamu nodded, pushing Takahiro's paw away.

Suddenly many birds flew off from the trees with fear. Takahiro and Isamu looked up quickly, ''The hell just got into these birds?" Takahiro tilted his head, _'It's him..' _Isamu widened his eyes and jumped on Takahiro's back, ''Fly back to Sky Defenders!" He ordered, ''But our asses just got kicked!" "NOW!" Isamu insisted and grabbed one of Takahiro's large feathers to hang on tightly, the griffin obeyed and flew off, back to the territory of Sky Defenders.


	6. Chapter 6

Takahiro landed quickly in the territory, Isamu jumped off and ran towards the scene;

Three dragon- wolves attacking the winged creatures in Sky Defenders. And Isamu can tell, they're really strong.

The griffins tried to keep them out of the borders, but one wolf cloned himself to three, and attacked strongly. The other wolf made the shadow of the griffin a clone, but with an evil soul. The second wolf clone bit down the griffin's neck, the griffing dropped on his knees, but opened his eyes when the wolf was hit hardly off him. He looked back at Isamu who stood on four paws, his mask's horns shining with electric charges. The third wolf clone pinned Isamu down, but Isamu kicked him with his powerful electric bracelets on his legs and stood up again. Running deep into the territory, ''Isamu! Come back here!" Takahiro called, about to chase him but got surrounded by the invaders.

Isamu stopped, panting, looking around. Lots of clones destroying the territory, and there stood the large Falcon griffin, attacking the invaders with his blades. _'Agira's here somewhere..' _Isamu thought and ran to help Agathon. He jumped up, knocking a clone wolf down with his electric snap and landed on his four paws. ''Lightning guardian! What are you doing here?" Agathon snarled, and sliced a clone, turning him into dust.

''Helping." Isamu blinked at Agathon and ran swiftly towards a clone coming to attack him from behind. Isamu snapped his jaws around the wolf's neck and knocked him down. Agathon grabbed a clone griffin's wing and tore him apart, turning him into dust as well. And continued to attack with his blades and painful strikes. Isamu stood behind Agathon, both getting surrounded by wolf and griffin clones. ''Roar!" Agathon turned to Isamu, ''N-Nani?" Isamu widened his eyes, ''Wolves can't-" "NOW! You take your roaring sound waves from Thor, the god of thunder." He told, hitting a wolf with his blade. Isamu looked around, a bit hesitated. He took in a deep breath and roared loudly, the loud sound of the thunder was incredibly powerful, that it blew each an every clone away, into dust. The roar shook almost every edge of Zagaross. Slowly the power faded away, Isamu's knees shook and he fell on them, as he turns human again. He panted holding his head. Takahiro slammed a griffin clone against a wall, ending the last clone. ''The original wolves are gone. I kept tracking them but they disappeared into the portal." Takahiro reported, ''Shit.." Agathon snarled, and helped Isamu up sighing. ''Somethings are destroyed but we can fix them. Thank you." He turned to Takahiro, ''It wasn't me who helped that much." Takahiro smirked, pointing at Isamu who coughed, ''Anyone has a throat smoother?" Isamu whined. Takahiro laughed, ''Well?" Isamu looked up smiling at Agathon. ''You humans are such asses, yet, you helped me up. My team and I thank you and Takahiro." Agathon shook his head, Isamu grabbed Agathon's large fist and shook hands quickly then pulled back. ''It was an honor to fight next to you." Isamu grinned lightly.

''Well for a human, you're okay." Agathon smirked, ''The guards told me you and your friend came here for a certain purpose. How can I repay you?" He asked, ''We need to know when's the next portal to Earth. Agira's un-expectable. " Takahiro explained, ''Well our spies are watching carefully, I will ask them.. And Takahiro.." Agathon turned to the brown Griffin, ''Nice to see you again, my friend." He smiled. Suddenly tackled by the silly griffin who fake cried, ''Agathon-Kun! I missed you buddy! You big jerk you!" Takahiro cried. Agathon widened his eyes, ''GET OFF ME! I'M A LEADER WITH POWER HERE!" Agathon flailed madly, Takahiro laughed and pulled back.

Agathon took them to the Dragon-Wolf's territory, with two large griffins on their side. ''It's really generous of you to take us to the territory personally." Takahiro grinned, ''You're talking awkwardly." Agathon smirked, ''Are we there yet?" Isamu huffed, ''Almost." The Falcon griffin replied.

They arrived at the territory of Agira, in the center, stands a large dark castle. "Many griffins and dragons flying around to spot his moves." Explained Agira, ''And he doesn't even spots you?" Isamu asked, ''Our agents are the finest. They are there, quiet and silent like they're not even there." Agathon smirked, ''Sendeed!" Agathon called looking up. A two-legged dragon approached out of no where, Takahiro was about to yelp in surprise but Agathon shushed him on time. ''sir." Sendeed bowed, ''Anything new?" Agathon asked, ''Iie.. He's just scolding his monsters for not capturing a-" He stopped looking at Isamu, ''Human." He snorted, ''He's under my protection, Sen." Agathon crossed his eyes. ''And who changed your mind about humans my lord?" Sendeed tilted his head, ''Common sense. Now I need you to tell me when's the next portal to Earth? When will Agira open it?" Agathon asked, ''From what I've heard, he'll open it at midnight. To him, he must do so to kidnap the wind guardian." Sendeed said.

''Mm.. Do you think you can give him a ride to his world?" Agathon asked, ''It's awkward." Isamu crossed his eyes, Sendeed stopped walking and glared down at the human, ''Well sir, no matter what you say we will always be with you." He bowed. Agathon nodded, smiling proudly, Isamu gave this, 'I trust you' smile to the large red dragon. ''Arigato, Sendeed." He says. "At night we will set six defenders in my lead. We will secure the way for the human to run." Sendeed said, ''I will fight too." Isamu says willingly, ''If I need to get out of here then on my own effort as well." He added, ''That's the spirit!" Takahiro grinned, ''And I'll help!" He suggests. ''And who are you? A rouge who tucks his nose in others' business?" Sendeed snarled, Takahiro opened his beak to talk, but Isamu's hand rested on his large shoulder, ''He's my griffin. Takahiro Akko. And if he wants to fight then let it be." Isamu smiled at the large griffin, who chuckled at the reply.

"Very well then. You two shall be our guests" Agathon smiled, ''Till the night falls, of course." He cleared, ''Take them to the centre of the camp. Provide them with food and water." He ordered, the red dragon nodded, ''Hai.. Sama." Takahiro and Isamu walked away with the lead of Sendeed.


	7. Chapter 7

"BURP…"

…

"Oi! Takahiro!" "Aah, heh, gommennasai!" Takahiro laughed, ''I think I ate too much." He grinned, Isamu shook his head, ''Idiot.." He sighed, and looked at the apple in his hand, '_Do they always eat fruits here? Hmph.. '_ he blinked with his emotionless face, watching, Sendeed snickered, ''Thinking of something deeply, human." He smirked, ''U-Uh?" Isamu looked up at the dragon, '' Anata wa ni tsuite nani o kangaete iru no?(1)" Sendeed tilted his head with a sly smirk, Isamu glared up at Sendeed, it was quite awkward, ''Nothing that concerns you." He snorted, ''Oi." Agathon stepped in, ''Agira is preparing to open the gate, lets go." He says, turning away, Sendeed stood up and walked after Agathon. Takahiro lowered himself as Isamu climbed up his wing and sat on his neck, holding his feathery mane, Takahiro preferred not to fly, for Agira can spot him from up top.

They reached the border to an abandoned, rocky, and collapsed castle. Isamu looked at it with amazement! It was high, yet some parts are missing, collapsed on the floor long ago. Plants grew between the bricks, and it was dark, pretty scary. He sighed, ''H-Hey.. Agathon.." He blinked down at the gryphon, ''Nani(2)?" Agthon asked, not looking up at him, ''Thank you for putting such effort to help me, I appreciate that." Isamu smiled, ''Save the talking when the plan actually works." Agathon crossed his eyes, _'weird.. These monsters almost think, talk and act like humans. They even have their own past and story, personalities..'_ Isamu thought, ''We're here.." Sendeed lowered his head, Isamu quickly jumped off Takahiro's back, ''O-Oi!" He lowered his voice, ''Come back!"

Isamu just peaked his head to see what was going on, Agira opening a large, blue portal, Isamu widened his eyes. ''Idesu(3) I've opened the portal for you. You must be thankful I forgave you and gave you another chance!" Agira snarled at his two followers..

_'He's.. Furious..' _Isamu blinked with disbelief, Agira was a wolf-dragon species. That combines two powerful creatures together. He had the wolf's built, with the dragon's chest plates instead of fur, broken chains on his paws that proves he escaped the cage he was supposed to be trapped in forever. Furious red eyes, wings on his back and two tails with spines on them, just like a dragon. He had two horns on his head, and Isamu noticed they shine whenever the portal is opened. _'So this is how he opens it..' _ Isamu blinked.

"Sendeed. Distract them while we take Isamu to the portal." Agathon ordered, Sendeed nodded and flew off, revealing himself in front of the three monsters and the guards, the snarled, the dragon landed in front of them roaring loudly, as he slashes and hits away the monsters which threw themselves on him, Agathon joined the fight, killing a monster with his blade, as he digs the sharp item in the monster's chest, it shrieked loudly.

Meanwhile, Takeru and the team returned to the forest and started looking for any clue, a large portal appeared, Takeru widened his eyes ''Guys! Matte! I see a portal there!" He yelled, the friends gathered at the portal and peaked their head, all except poor Riju who couldn't push anyone away. ''OI! Let me see!" He demanded, and pushed Takeru slightly, Takeru puts his hand in Riju's face and pushes him away grunting.

With Riju flailing in the background, the friends widened their eyes at the scene, and yelped pulling back when a monster was about to hit them as it was smacked away. Isamu saw his team, right there! He grinned and stood up, running towards them, a monster leaped out of nowhere, but Takahiro smacked him aside, ''Go on! I've got your back!" He snarls, and took in a deep breath, then shrieking! More like an eagle, but it was so damn loud that Isamu stopped and kneed, hands on his ears as he shivers, the monsters were blown away in an instant, not all, but some. ''Hashiru(4) Isamu!" Takahiro called, Isamu widened his eyes, ''Takahiro!" Ismau called, the large griffin turned to him, Isamu hugged him tightly, ''Tomorrow, I'll see you in the same place.." Isamu gritted his teeth, Takahiro widened his eyes, and shook his head, gently pushing Isamu, ''Go! Before the portal closes." Takahiro smiled. ''NANII!?" Riju yelped, trying to push through his friends to see what was going on through the portal, ''Isamu-Sama..'' Takeru widened his eyes, ''I guess.. A few days in Zagaross weren't bad." Cathy looked at Takeru smiling, Isamu ran towards them, and since the portal was a bit higher than his level he stretched out his hands, Takeru and Ookami grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up, suddenly, he yelped out of pain, a monster was grabbing his leg, ''You won't escape till I make sure Lord Agira-" "Well tell that lord Agira of yours.." Ookami interrupted plainly, glaring at the monster as he points at the ground, ''That we'll be ready to face whenever he's ready." He snickered, and snapped his fingers, the ground under the monster instantly cracked, and before the monster is fully in it, Ookami snapped his fingers again, closing the crack against the monster who barely moved.

Isamu widened his eyes and smiled up at his friends, they pulled him back into the other side of the portal, just as it closed. Tackled by Cathleen and Riju, ''So this is what was going on there!" Riju grinned, ''Okari (5) Isamu sama!" He smiled lightly, Isamu pushed them away gently groaning, Takeru crossed his arms at Isamu and grabbed his shirt, lifting his hand to punch him, Isamu widened his eyes, Takeru sighed, and smacked him gently in the head, ''We didn't know you'd be that missed, senpai." He rolled his eyes, Ookami shoved his hands in his pockets and with his thumb he pointed at the academy, ''Well.. How about we discuss that in the class? The bell rang and Sensei won't be pleased. It's good you made it in time." Ookami smiled lightly, patting on Isamu. Isamu sighed, and got up. ''But Ismau sama, we saw you hugging a large griffin!" Cathy peaked her head as they walk back to their class, ''I'll explain everything later." Isamu smiled softly, and as they entered the class, Isamu stopped, and looked up at the sky, eyes full of hope and will _'.. Till tomorrow, Takahiro.' _His smile turned into snicker, entering the class as calm as could be...

**Meanings: Japanese**

**(1) What are you thinking about?**

**(2) What?**

**(3) Okay**

**(4) Run!**

**(5) Welcome Back**

Now that was long for a first episode /.3. / BUT LETS SAY IT'S TWO EPISODES with an epic 'to be continued' in the first part x'D

The second part is over c: Now the third episode is coming up ^3^ Read and Review please 3


End file.
